


老而不死（一）

by nantuomiao



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: All逍 - Freeform, M/M, 朱逍 - Freeform, 棣逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantuomiao/pseuds/nantuomiao





	老而不死（一）

1、不想当大夫的杨逍不是好领导

朱棣走进坐忘轩的时候，杨逍正站在案前抄书。他站得很端直，姿态却很闲适，让朱棣想起某年领兵行至一片浅滩时望见的仙鹤，那是一只落单的仙鹤，长腿修颈，迎着远处的夕阳静止不动，仿佛全没感觉到身后大军的肃杀之气。朱棣那时候想：这大概是只呆鹤，没有一点警戒之心，也不怕被做了军粮。

眼下也是傍晚时分，太监们正准备掌灯，听见皇帝来了，全都跪伏在地。杨逍却连眼皮都没抬，只沉心静气的抄他的书。朱棣也不恼，他习惯了，他父皇曾经用尽各种法子磋磨杨逍，教会他各种取悦男人的本事，可还是没教会他君臣之礼。

朱棣站在案边，见杨逍抄写的是本医书，笑道：“你还没死了当大夫的心呐？都治死多少狗子兔子鸽子了？”杨逍正好一笔终了，吐出一口气，这才舒展袍袖向朱棣行了个礼：“陛下今天怎么来得这么早？”说完把厚厚的一沓文稿交给太监，太监照例在书架上分门别类的归置好。

朱棣坐到案前的椅子上，一把揽住杨逍带上自己大腿，先在他颊上亲了响亮的一口：“又解决了几个麻烦，心里痛快。”然后看着那排满满当当的书架：“看来得送个新书架给你了。”杨逍不动声色的在他腿上挪了挪，想找个舒服点的姿势：“那不如给我换个大院子。”朱棣指指周围的太监：“你要是再趁乱跑了，又得换一批人。”杨逍看着被这句话吓得一个个脸色发白的太监，叹了口气。

2、小纪与芙蓉花

这院子里原本既有太监又有宫女，有一天朱老四午休醒来，发现另半张床没了人，隔窗瞧见杨逍正在院里和一个十七、八岁的宫女聊天，一脸笑眯眯的样子，偏巧这个宫女又姓纪，平时杨逍总是叫她“小纪”，没过几天这院里所有的宫女就都被调遣到别的宫院了。

小纪初冬刚入宫就被分派到这个院子，管事的太监让她专门来管杨逍的衣服。院子里三天两头的会送进一批新衣服，全都是单衣，别说棉衣和皮衣了，连个夹衣都没见过，材质呢，都是薄薄的丝绸，甚至轻纱。小纪咋舌：“这个天气怎么好穿这个？”同屋负责打扫院子的小秋一脸神神秘秘的笑：“咱们院子里的杨先生身体好，不怕冻，更重要的是皇上用着也方便。”小纪不喜欢她这种笑容，让她想起三姑六婆聊起街东头程家小寡妇的表情，便不顺着她的话头问怎么个方便法，只低头把衣服一件件叠好摆在衣箱里。这里的衣服不但轻薄，与其他宫院的衣服相比，还特别的素净，虽然也是什么颜色都有，但还是白色的居多，就算有绣花或者暗纹也鲜见大红大绿，只是，只是这上面的花样，都有些说不出口。虽然小纪来的时候已经知道这院子里住的是谁了，但一个黄花大闺女，和街坊小哥哥说句话都要脸红的，哪里见过这种东西。

院子里的衣服进的多，丢的也多。小纪的女红从小就被家里家外的人赞不绝口，原本觉着自己来做这管衣服的活计最合适不过，结果每每送进屋里的衣服鲜少有交回来让她保管的，倒总是破破烂烂腌腌臜臜的塞作一团让她丢掉。果然是皇宫内院，多金贵的东西都舍得糟蹋。

所以小纪的活计是真清闲，可她是个闲不住的人，别的宫女喜欢指使她干这干那，她都乐呵呵的去干，没人指使，她就自己找活儿干。小秋曾当着她的面跟人说：“咱这院里啊，干好干坏都一个样，杨先生这辈子是不可能有名分了，更不可能往上升，何况又一直关在屋子里连个面都见不着，皇上即便来了也顾不上搭理我们，就算每天把院里的地砖擦成镜子，又勤快给谁看呢？能多拿着一个铜钱吗？”小纪这才想起来，哎呀，她来了近两个月呢，还没看到大家口中的杨先生呢。

直到有一天，小纪正在院子里铲雪，忽听卧室那里传出一声惊呼，屋里出来个太监，着急忙慌的招呼正好站在跟前的小纪他们几个：“小伍脑袋破了，你们快来几个人把她抬出去，别污了皇上的眼。”小纪赶紧进屋，见床前三步倒着小伍，脑袋上血嗤呼啦的也看不出眉毛眼睛在哪里，旁边地上那么老憨实的一个大铁锁，小纪看小伍肩膀上胳膊上也都是血，一时不知道该扶她哪里好。“没事，她肩上没伤，砸的是左边鬓角，你用帕子给她摁住了就好。”声音是从床上传来的，是把低沉醇厚的嗓音，语气让人很安心，把屋里的焦灼和忙乱都驱散了。小纪免不了抬头去看，帐里影影绰绰有两个人，其中一个人影合进另一个人影，带起一阵丁零当啷的金属碰撞声，刚才那个声音又轻了些，轻得让人脸皮发烫：“何必迁怒呢？要不陛下还是拿我出气吧。”待小纪摁住小伍的伤口随三个抬小伍的太监出屋时，床上已是一阵天翻地覆的动静。

小纪后来也曾进屋伺候过一次，这次杨先生不是在床上，而是在一把交椅上。杨先生屋里的椅子大多都有扶手，所有的扶手两边都各装了一个皮带扣。小纪第一次擦椅子的时候曾问过这个皮带扣是干什么的，回答是“绑腿的”。眼下杨先生的两条腿就被左右两边绑在了两根皮带扣里。

小纪开始一直低着头，无论交椅上发出的声音有多骇人她都不看，是不敢看，因为说不出的羞，更因为说不出的怕，她感到自己的身体控制不住的轻抖，只想冲出去大哭一场。后来不知道是不是她站的位置太巧，皇帝顺手一指就让她过去给擦血。擦血自然是要睁眼看的，然后她就第一次见到了杨先生的样子。杨先生的皮肤很白，杨先生的唇色很艳，像是染了他身下的血一样艳，他被用那种姿势绑在椅子上，脸上的神情，却像，却像小纪在庙里看到的菩萨，俯瞰众生，众生里有小纪。

再后来皇上走了，杨先生此时的唇色已经和脸色一样惨白，却忽然朝着她的方向笑了一下：“别怕，没事。”然后就晕过去了，几个贴身伺候的太监宫女一派淡定，熟练的围过去，解绑的解绑，抬人的抬人，清理的清理，上药的上药。小纪没见过这等阵势，杵在那儿有点添乱，被轰了出去，甫一出门，眼泪就再也止不住的涌出来。她想，自己真是个没用的人，什么都做不了。

又过了两个月，杨先生开始出现在院子里，手上脚上和脖子上也不再有丁零当啷的声音。每天天蒙蒙亮，杨先生就会到院子里练武。有时是赤手空拳，有时手里会随便拿些什么东西，兴许是老梅寒枝，兴许是烧火筷子。就算是烧火筷子，杨先生也能舞得特别好看。

自从杨先生开始露脸，院子里就有了生机。虽然小纪只见过杨先生一回半，但她已经把杨先生想象成一个很可怜很可怜的柔弱书生。后来发现，杨先生除了刚开始露脸时还有些虚弱的样子，之后就跟她一样，闲不住。除了雷打不动的每天早中晚各练一个时辰武功，还要打坐、读书、写字、画画，一项安排紧接着一项安排。杨先生画画特别好，山啊水啊花啊草啊，看上去就神清气爽，比屋里挂的那些画都好多了。要不是屋里的画都是皇上让挂的，小纪早就想一把火都烧了，那些画全是，无一例外，全是，春宫图！图上还都是俩男的，甚至还有更多男的，在山中啊在水边啊在花荫下啊在草地上啊，最可气的是画上总会有个男子画得和杨先生有点像，呸呸呸，比杨先生差远了，因为那个样子特别不要脸！

以前小纪总是起得最早，如今连小秋这样的懒虫都会天不亮就起来扫院子，于是正好能赶上杨先生出来练武。早起的太监宫女们围着看，时不常的发出“哇”、“喔”、“啊”的惊呼，有一次小秋手里还端着洗抹布的脏水盆，一时激动得呱呱拍手，盆洒了浇湿了小伍的新裙子新鞋，小伍眼也耷了嘴也瘪了：“今早特意换上的新衣……”杨先生停下动作，从怀里掏出一幅干净帕子递给小伍，小伍红着脸往后躲，想把左脸鬓角处的那个大疤藏起来。杨先生忽然来了一句：“哎？我看你这个脸，画个芙蓉半遮面肯定好看。”说完就真的让人拿了各色胭脂和笔，调了颜色在小伍的疤痕上画了一朵好漂亮好漂亮的芙蓉花，还给小伍重新梳了头。小纪好奇的说：“先生您居然会给女孩子梳头呐？”杨先生一边梳一边说：“我有个女儿，她没出嫁的时候，一直都是我给她梳头。”“啊！您竟然有女儿了？！”大家异口同声。“喏，我女儿已经有他这么大了。”杨先生说着用梳子指了指这群人里年纪最大的李肆，人群里又是一阵惊呼。杨先生放下梳子，忽然有些出神：“我外孙他，应该都能掏鸟窝了吧。”小纪忍不住咋舌，那杨先生结婚得有多早啊，可是杨先生有妻有女，怎么会到了这宫里来呢？他武艺这么好，嗯，反正看上去应该是很好的，又怎么会总被皇上欺负呢？

杨先生把小伍左半边的发髻打得薄薄的，像蝉翼一样掩映着那朵芙蓉花，是真的好看。小伍那段日子一直不肯洗脸拆头发，没事就偷偷对着镜子水盆什么的臭美，别处好些个宫人看到了，还跟她学，可画出来的花、梳出来的发髻，都没有小伍的好看，嗯，就是少了一股仙气，杨先生身上有的那股仙气。小纪觉得，有杨先生这样一位仙人，自家院子叫作“蓬莱苑”真是再合适不过了。

3、杀鸡宰鹅，斩妖除魔

那天午后，皇上在屋里小憩。杨逍又跑到院子里来比划拳脚，恰好看到小纪在用艾草编花篮，好给院里每个屋都挂上。杨逍打完一通最最好看拳（小纪给起的名字，还有最最好看掌、最最好看腿、最最好看棍、最最好看不知道啥），过来看她编了一会儿，问：“你们老家的风俗是拿这个编花篮吗？”小纪说：“没这风俗，只是想着左右没事，试着编个花篮出来，会不会挂上更好看。”杨先生给她竖出个拇指：“好孩子，这院子里数你最勤快。”小纪有点不好意思：“哪里哪里，我们女儿家，生来就该好好做活计的。”杨逍沉默了一会儿，忽然道：“女人的纤纤玉手，可不只是用来做活计的。”小纪惊讶道：“那还能做什么？”杨逍一本正经，一字一句：“行侠仗义，斩妖除魔。”小纪的小脸咵嚓就塌了：“您别开玩笑了，我也就能杀鸡宰鹅，还斩妖除魔呢。用什么斩？绣花针吗？”杨逍语气铿锵：“去除恶念，即是斩妖除魔。”说完还攥了把拳头以示真诚，小纪歪头看他，见杨逍一副“听我的准没错，我真不是坑你，你信我你就是大傻子”的表情，不由笑了：“那这宫里要斩除的可就多了。”杨逍也笑了：“你能说出这话就说明我没看错人。”小纪有些恍惚，控制不住的从嘴里飘出一句话：“您真应该多笑笑，您笑起来更好看了。”

小纪看着杨逍脸上的笑容迅速凝固，此时屋里传来皇上起身的声音，杨逍转身回屋，进屋之前说了句：“大老爷们，好看难道是好事吗？”

杨逍自此有好一阵子没怎么笑过，尤其是在朱老四和他那几个儿子面前。但杨逍后来发现，无论自己是挂个死不瞑目脸还是痴呆老头脸，都不会让自己少挨一顿肏，便不再故意拉着个脸。人生不如意，若是连表情都不能由心，那真是生亦何欢了。可惜这时候的小纪已被分给了其他嫔妃，她本想在临行前跟杨逍告个别，可彼时新的管事太监催得急，皇上和太子又都在杨逍房里，一时半刻根本不可能有机会进去，就这么拎着个小小包袱离开了蓬莱苑。

这一分别，就是二十多年。

杨逍再见到小纪的那天，皇宫里走水了，大水。在一片哭爹喊娘的人群中，杨逍看到一个撸胳膊挽袖子、裙摆别在腰带上的女官，镇定的指挥着一干太监宫女救火救人救东西。有个老太监腿脚不好，眼看着一个着火的棚子要塌在他身上，小纪冲过去背起他就跑，可她跑得没有棚子塌得快。

棚子塌得没有杨逍快，小纪只觉得身子像被一根绳子忽的拉了出来，心中暗惊：“我这是会飞了吗？”然后一个去势不足啪叽摔在地上，五体投地，身上还压着一个老太监。小纪睁眼，一双黑乎撩烂的白鞋；抬头，一身黑乎撩烂的白衣，手腕上还箍着断链；再抬眼（老太监太重，压得她的头不能抬更高了），嗯，一张黑乎撩烂的脸，水波一样的眼睛，深春一样的唇色，还有，被满脸黑烟衬得越发白的齿。

小纪瞬间哽咽了：“杨先生……”杨逍“唷”了一声，眼睛睁得有一点点圆：“我都脏成这样了你还能认出我来。”小纪含着泪笑：“怎么会，杨先生是这世上顶干净的人了。”


End file.
